


Korrasami Omegaverse Stories

by owl127



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drama, F/F, Family, Fluff, One-Shots, Short Stories, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl127/pseuds/owl127
Summary: Korra and Asami in short stories. Open to prompts.Rated G to E, please check chapter rating.





	1. Firefighter I (T)

**Author's Note:**

> Tags: Alpha!Korra, Omega!Asami, Modern Day AU, No Bending, Canon Geography. 
> 
> Rated (T)

Asami checked her makeup in her pocket mirror one last time. With one more layer of lipstick, she judged herself ready and exited the car. Her driver held the door for her and bowed with a slight nod as she adjusted her dark grey suit. 

The firefighter quarters shone with its impending yellow and red, the only building in Republic City allowed to have such a disastrous color balance. 

The head director stood tall and lean at the entrance and opened the door for her clicking heels. One sniff and she knew the man was a mated alpha. 

"Ms. Sato, it's an honor to have you here," he said politely, bowing his bald head in formal greeting. 

"My pleasure, Mr. Tenzin."

It wasn't her favorite part of the business. Asami loved building cars from the ground top, testing them in a race track or spending hours at the R&D department. But meeting with clients so they can pinpoint developments in equipment and mistakes at contracts? Worst part of her job.

"Please follow me to the meeting room. I can give you a tour later, if you wish. "

She didn't. 

"That would be fantastic."

Tenzin turned out to be a very focused man and their meeting ended faster than she had planned, making an escape unlikely with the excuse of late hour. 

The firefighters quarters had an unexpected blend of colors that left Asami wondering if all fireman loved fire. When Tenzin showed her the Satomobiles adapted for firefighting, loud voices and laugher interrupted them. 

Asami's head lift up from behind the red metal door too fast, and she almost hit it. She felt an intense scent behind the grease and oil in the garage, something vivid yet delicate.

Tenzin cleared his throat and the laughter stopped short. 

At first Asami thought the scent was from the male alpha leading the trio, the one with the weakest laugh. Though when they locked eyes she knew it wasn’t him, neither was the shorter beta behind him, still laughing. So who—

She choked on a gasp, but managed to swallow the sound down when the third member of the party came to view behind the red truck she had been inspecting.

The female alpha had stunning blue eyes that recalled Water tribe. Short chocolate hair framed a soft face. Her sculpted body was in plain view as she covered defined abs with a navy tight t-shirt. Asami couldn’t stop the blush from creeping up her face and neck at the sight.

The scent; it was her.

Tenzin glared at the three before introducing them. “These are Mako and Bolin.” Asami used the distraction to avert her eyes from the tanned skinned alpha. “And this is Captain Korra. They just ended a long shift.”

They exchanged sheepish smiles and Korra was the first one to extend her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you…”

“Asami. Asami Sato.”

Her calloused hand was warm and Asami thought it fit well in her slim palm. 

She liked that.

* * *

Galas had a tendency to be boring and tonight was no exception.

Asami accepted another flute of champagne. It would help with the endless tedious rounds of meeting politicians at the Republic City’s Annual Gala.

The fact that Asami hadn’t seen the representee of the Firefighters also had nothing to do with the boringness. Nor did the fact that maybe a certain captain would be around. And she definitely hadn't dressed up in her killer high heels and burgundy dress for those reasons. Nope.

She sighed and downed another drink.

Asami was in the middle of a chat with Republic City’s Commercial Director when someone interrupted them. She recognized her secretary, though her fearful eyes were a new sight. 

“What happened?” she asked when they were out of earshot.

“You need to come with me, Ms. Sato.” The woman wiped a slight sheen of sweat from her forehead. “You’re not going to like this.”

* * *

It explained why the representative of Cabbage Corp wasn’t at the party. 

Asami saw and smelled the fire miles from the pier. Sirens blasted and there were police cars making a protective barrier a block away.

She showed her documents for the Chief in charge. “I’m Asami Sato,” she explained, eyes fixed on the fire behind the older woman. “I owe three of the warehouses.”

Dull green eyes studied her from head to toe. Asami knew her dress and heels weren’t appropriate for the occasion.

“Don’t do anything stupid. Follow the firefighter truck and talk to the Captain.” The Police Chief responded. She turned to talk to one of the officers and completely ignored Asami once she passed the police barrier. 

Asami’s throat went dry when she got closer to the abrasive fire, though it had nothing to do with the smoke and heat. 

Captain Korra talked to one of her men with a serious expression, her chin slightly up to meet the man’s gaze. Though she was shorter, her body language showed who was in charge. Her overall was covered in soot, and her face had dark smudges. It made her eyes shine brighter. 

When said eyes found Asami, pearly teeth erupted in a grin. It lasted only a second, and Asami could swear she saw a blush behind all the dirt in those cheeks.

“Ms. Sato, we’re sorry we couldn’t control the fire enough to prevent your warehouse to be damaged,” Korra said instead of a greeting. “The fire started in Cabage Corp’s shipment, chemical. We controlled the area, but can only wait for the fire to stop by itself now.” 

“The security guards …” A knot formed in Asami’s stomach, but Korra’s smile dissipated it.

“We got them all out.” There was the grin again. 

“Thank you, Captain Korra.” She offered her hand, but Korra held her dirty gloves in surrender.

“I don’t want to stain your pretty dress, Ms. Sato.”

A quick glint of disappointment covered emerald eyes for a moment, but Korra was even quicker to amend, “But maybe we could meet in a place where you can wear this dress and not worry about it burning out.” 

Asami was sure Korra blushed now.

“And maybe you can wear something else than a yellow overall?”

The alpha smiled. “Deal.”

* * *

_ To be continued.  _


	2. Firefighter II (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Alpha!Korra, Omega!Asami, Modern Day AU, No Bending.
> 
> Rated (E)

_ Korra offered almost everything Asami needed. _

_ Unconditional love. Safety. Loyalty.  _

_ Asami never questioned any of those things from her wife. _

Korra moved faster behind her. They could hear the continuous hard, slapping sound of Korra’s thigh hitting the back of Asami’s ass each time she thrusted into her. They panted, groaned and moaned together. One of Korra’s arms sneaked around the pale waist to find the hardened nub of Asami’s clit and rubbed it mercilessly, like her thrusts. Asami felt her forearms giving in and hid her face in their pillow, screaming when she felt a bite at the back of her shoulder.

_ Anything Asami asked for Korra in their five years of marriage, Korra did. They both had changed so much since they first met.  _

_ But there was something Korra would never be able to offer Asami. And as an omega, it was in her instincts to search, crave for it. _

“Asami, Asami.” Korra breathed behind her ear, toes digging in the covers to help her move even faster. “I’m gonna, I’m gonna knot,” she said the words hot on her wife’s hair.

Asami felt her own climax building, Korra’s cock hitting the right spot each time she entered her. She moaned her compliance.

_ Asami also couldn't give Korra what she most wanted. It wasn’t conscious, though; if Asami didn’t get what she wanted, neither would Korra.  _

_ Because Asami would never conceive if she didn’t have one thing: stability. Without being sure that every time her mate went to work she would come home, Asami’s body worked of its own and didn’t give the couple the family Korra dreamed to have.  _

_ How could Korra promise she would come home if she risked her life every single day? _

Asami’s hand went behind her back to pull at Korra’s nape. Korra groaned and buried her head at her wife’s neck. 

“Don’t leave me,” Asami cried in the verge of her orgasm, already feeling the erratic thrusts that showed Korra would come too. “Promise me.”

“Never,” Korra replied in the same intensity. In her last coherent thought, Asami turned to face her wife. The movement was too much for both of them. They collapsed in a long, shuddering release, Korra’s member snuggling inside Asami.

Asami came back to herself at the soft sniffs above her. She smiled and leaned up to capture Korra’s tears with her mouth.

Korra cried when she knotted. It was something they were both surprised the first time, but by now they knew it was the way the alpha’s body worked.

“I mean it,” Asami said while tucking Korra’s sweaty hair behind her ears. “Don’t leave me.” Tears began to well in her eyes. Seeing Korra crying always made her emotional. 

“Never,” Korra promised and kissed Asami.

For the first time, Asami believed it.

* * *

It didn’t seem real at first. It was only a presumption, a guess. Probably wrong.

The paper in Asami’s hand changed everything. 

It made it real.

The ride back from the Omega Health Center was fast. She didn’t remember it, her body on autopilot as she drove back home.

Korra would be thrilled. She could already picture the alpha’s blue eyes shining with emotion when she heard the news.

Asami made sure to prepare the house for her wife. Korra would be home from her 24 hour shift by seven. She would find her favorite sea noodles dinner ready and a bubble bath waiting for them at their master bathroom. 

Seven o’clock came and Asami had everything ready. 

She fought the urge to open a wine bottle at eight o’clock. She gave up her dress at eight-thirty, and had to steel herself to turn on the radio by nine.

A huge fire. A deposit, by the far end of the city. An intern school in the property. All Republic City’s fireforce and police mobilized to attend the incident. If Asami looked from her bedroom window, she would see an orange glow up north.

Her heart clenched knowing Korra was there.

It wasn’t the first time Asami waited for Korra’s late return. There had been burns, twisted ankles and even a broken arm in their years together. 

Knowing Korra was risking her life unaware she was going to be a sire only made the waiting worse.

Asami surrendered to slumber at some point. The living room couch wasn’t as comfortable as her bed, but it was closer to the door for when Korra came home. 

She woke up in a start at a soft knock on the front door. Dragging her sock-clad feet, she opened it to find one of the gate guards looking nervously at her. 

The sun was barely above the horizon.

“Mr. Mako and Mr. Bolin insisted to enter, Mrs. Sato,” the guard said apologetically, and only then Asami noticed the red car parked by the front steps. 

Mako was still in his uniform, dirty and smelling like ash. Bolin’s hair was wet from a recent shower. They both avoided looking at her.

Asami swallowed the lump in her throat and grasped the door knob. 

“Where is she?” Her voice faltered. 

Bolin didn’t look up and Mako took a deep breath, locking red eyes with her.

He took a step closer, lips trembling. Asami saw the hurt and shame in his amber stare. 

“Asami…” Mako’s hand was dirty, but he touched her shoulder anyway. “I’m sorry.”

  
  



	3. Firefighter III (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Alpha!Korra, Omega!Asami, Modern Day AU, No Bending.
> 
> Rated (T)

Korra spent two weeks in intensive care. 

They were the worst weeks of Asami’s life.

She made sure that Korra had the best medical care money could buy, but the doctors insisted that only time would define her fate.

Mako stayed with them for the first nights. He told her, and then again, what happened.

Korra’s team was the first to arrive and their priority was to evacuate the school. The smoke was more dangerous than the fire, and kids were sensitive to it. They cleared the school in record time. Or so they thought; when Mako and Korra went to pick up the last students, the fire had spread. Geared up, they forced their way through the flames and found the children. Heading out, one wood beam hit them. It fell on Korra, but she was alright. Mako insisted she looked alright when she ordered him to take the kids out of the building. He obeyed his captain. When he came back to her, there was so much smoke he almost didn’t find her. With a broken helmet, Korra was unconscious.

She remained unconscious, her lungs fighting against the toxic smoke. 

At first Asami was angry. Angry at the fire, at the school, at Mako, at anything she could blame for her wife’s state. Anger faded away to fear. Fear Korra would never wake up. Asami helped the nurses to clean Korra and change her bandages. She saw first hand the burns and scars. Her nights were filled with Korra’s heavy breathing with the machines. 

Their friends visited. Her secretary called. But nobody convinced Asami to take a break, to spend a night at home. 

Asami couldn't blame them because they didn’t know. Nobody but her doctor knew about her pregnancy. She was adamant for Korra to be the first one to know.

Asami cradled Korra’s right hand in hers, humming a tuneless lullaby as the clock marked 11 pm. Korra’s left hand, along with most of the left side of her body, was patched up because of severe burns. 

Asami caressed the tanned forehead, now marked with a new scar above the left eyebrow. None of that mattered to Asami as long as those beautiful blue eyes would open again.

“You need to come back to me, babe.” The continuous beeping from the machinery almost drowned out her weak voice. “You can’t leave me, Korra. Not now. Do you know why?”

She felt her cheeks warm and her tears fall. Crying next to this bed was something Asami grew used to. She leaned closer to whisper next to Korra’s ear. 

“You’re going to be a sire,” Asami confessed to her unconscious wife. “And I can’t do this alone, Korra.” Her voice finally broke, sobs escaping free. “I just can’t.” Asami covered her face in her hands.

* * *

Asami washed her face in the small sink. Though the bathroom in Korra’s hospital bedroom was big enough for a wheelchair to fit in, the sink was ridiculously small. 

She stared at her pale face in the mirror. There was no make-up in the world that could hide that morning sickness look. 

A plump nurse was checking on Korra when she opened the door. 

“Good morning, Mrs. Sato,” she said in what Asami hoped was an encouraging smile. “I brought ginger tea for you.”

“Me? But why—”

“It helps with the morning sickness,” she explained. Seeing the sudden blush on Asami’s cheeks, the nurse emended, “I’ve been head nurse for thirty years. I know a pregnant omega when I see one.” She chuckled at Asami’s weak smile. “And don’t you worry, dear.” She handed Asami the tea cup. “Your child will grow up with a sire.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Look.” The nurse walked to the end of Korra’s bed. She pulled the covers up and with a delicate move, ran one finger under Korra’s right foot. The unbadged foot twitched in a natural reflex. “She’s going to wake up soon. We’re taking her off the tubes this afternoon.”

Asami’s eyes watered. “Thank you.” 

* * *

She had missed it. Days next to Korra's bed and it took one meeting for Asami to miss when Korra woke up. 

Asami drove back to the hospital as fast as she could. Her heels clicked on the clean, white floor when she rushed to Korra's room. 

The doctor and nurse were in the room, finalizing their checkup. Korra still had a thin tube connected to her nose, but besides that she seemed fine. 

When pale blue eyes found shimmering green, the doctor excused himself with a promise to check in soon. 

"A-Asam-"

"Don't." Asami blinked away her tears and grasped her wife's right hand, receiving a weak squeeze as response. "Don't try to talk yet." 

Korra smiled. She pulled Asami in to kiss her knuckles with chapped lips. 

"Do you want to sleep some more?"

Korra made her best attempt to shake her head. Asami laughed, soft and quiet, and sat next to Korra on the bed. 

"I believe the doctor already explained what happened?"

Korra nodded. There was a somber look on her face and Asami knew why. One of the kids Korra had come back to get hadn't made it. 

Asami leaned down to kiss Korra's forehead, easing the tension there. "I need to tell you something." She watched as the sky blue eyes she loved so much turned with curiosity at her. "I was going to tell you the day of the fire, but you never made it home ..." Asami blinked back the tears that threatened to fall again. "And you need to be the first to know." 

Korra's eyebrows knotted and she winced at the pain from the new cut. Asami kissed the tip of her nose at the cute frown. 

"Wha-what—"

"Shh, no talking. "

Korra rolled her eyes and entered a coughing fit, as if her body was trying to prove Asami's point. After a glass of water, curiosity was getting the best of her again. 

It amazed Asami how stubborn Korra could be. 

"Korra," she said softly, threading her fingers into Korra's mocha hair. She fixed her eyes at her mate. "You're going to be a sire."

Blue eyes blinked in confusion. A second later, with understanding, widening in realization. 

"Sure?" 

"Yes, and now stop talking, please. " 

Korra coughed again, but she didn't seem to care. She pressed up with one arm on the bed to pull Asami into a weak embrace."'Sa-sami—"

Asami chuckled, brushing off Korra's tears. "If you don't stop talking the nurse will sedate you," she warned, though it lacked harshness. Korra smiled her lopsided grin. 

Korra mouthed 'I love you', but it broke into a sob. 

Asami hugged her tighter. 

"Sorry," Korra whispered against her ear. 

"For knocking me up or for ending up here?"

Korra laughed quietly at the playful tone, but it ended in more coughing. 

"Sorry, 'Sami." 

Asami captured her lips. "It wasn't your fault. You're fine now, that’s what matters." 

Korra averted her eyes. She knew she would never be the same. The doctor said it was permanent damage, and she would never have her lungs full capacity again. She would retire. 

One look at Asami's tearful eyes and Korra knew it wasn't the end. 

  
  
  
  



	4. Mine (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami smells like another alpha. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Omega!Asami, Alpha!Korra, Canon compliant, Post Finale; 
> 
> Rated (E)

A delicious smell filled the kitchen. Adjusting the wine bottle on the table, Korra was proud of her work, wine glasses and fine china in place. 

Asami would be home in a couple of hours after another long day at the Future Industries Tower. The world was settling in a blessed period of peace, and the Avatar wanted to enjoy the night with her mate. 

With the noodles and stir fry ready, Korra went to the front hallway of the Sato Estate to place the flowers she had bought for Asami. She almost missed the hushed steps in the kitchen, someone entering the house through the garage back door. 

Knowing the house staff had already left, Korra took one cautious step to the kitchen. She had both fists ready to blast when the door opened in a rush, pushing her backwards. 

“Wha—?” Korra managed to say before an unknown scent, an  _ alpha’s _ scent entered her nostrils. The hairs at the back of her neck stood on end when she realized it was coming from Asami. 

“Korra!” Asami, flushed in surprise, exclaimed when she saw the confused Korra staring back from the kitchen door. Asami’s jade eyes flicked with fear when she saw the white of Korra’s teeth under a snarl. 

“Whose scent is that?” Her body ready to take action, Korra passed by Asami to see who was with her, but she was alone. Getting closer to Asami just made Korra sniff the offending scent again, her alpha’s instinct kicking in.

“Wait here!” Asami, in a tone of authority, pointed one finger at Korra’s chest. “I’m going to take a shower and you won’t enter our bathroom.”

Korra took a step closer and spit on the floor, feeling her mate’s scent mixed with someone else’s.

“Who is it?” Korra growled, ignoring Asami’s order and following her up the stairs. Asami avoided her wife until they got to the master bedroom. “Asami!” Korra pulled at one pale arm, forcing the omega to stare back at her. All she could find in her eyes was determination. 

“Don’t enter the bathroom,” Asami repeated, voice firm. “And don’t make assumptions you’ll regret later!” 

The bathroom door closed so forceful that Korra couldn't help but let out a disappointed whine. 

The alpha paced back and forth in front of the bathroom door. She could hear the water running inside, a hot shower. The door was locked, and the idea of Asami needing to lock her out made her thoughts wonder where she feared.

Why would Asami smell like another alpha? She was home early from work, maybe not expecting Korra to be home? Is she hiding something? They were married for three years; could the omega be tired of her mate? 

None of the thoughts helped, and soon Korra groaned to herself in frustration, her steps heavy in front of the door.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the telltale sounds of Asami stepping out the shower. The lock clicked and Korra had to hold the side of the bed not to jump inside the bathroom.

Her worries melted away when the wooden door opened, and along with the warm steam, a heavenly scent filled the room. Korra took a deep breath, savoring each pheromone coursing through her veins. 

She took a step in Asami’s direction, only to be pushed back on their bed. 

Asami, hair still damp from the shower and wearing one of her silky nightgowns, looked angrily at the dazed alpha. 

“What the fuck, Korra!” she snapped, a deep blush covering her face and neck, though Korra knew now it wasn’t from embarrassment. 

“Are you in heat?” Korra asked, trying her best to ignore her seething wife and focus on the scent she was exhaling under the anger. 

“Did you actually think I’d be with someone else?” 

Korra’s suddenly calmness didn’t affect the angry omega. The Avatar averted her eyes in shame. 

“I’m sorry, ‘Sami, I just reacted, I—” One manicured finger up in the air and Korra shut her mouth. 

Asami had to take a deep, calming breath. “I wasn’t expecting it this early. I needed to use one of the artificial scents to leave my office without causing any trouble.”

“Why didn’t you call me?” Korra would have sounded offended, but all her mind could think was that  _ her mate was in heat _ . She could feel blood going to her groin, her member extending to her alpha’s potential. 

“I just needed to get out of there.” Asami sat on the bed, her anger subduing and giving place to tiredness. She stretched her neck, her body feeling the side effects of an unattended omega in heat. “I thought you wouldn't be home this early.”

“I made us dinner.” Korra’s eyes fixed on the mate mark exposed on the pale neck. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Asami turned to face her wife, blushing at the bulging erection under Korra’s baggy pants. She pressed one hand against Korra’s chest when she leaned down for a kiss. “Wait.” 

“What?” Korra could feel Asami’s body heat increasing and knew she wanted her too. Why would she wait? 

“Don’t you ever do that again.” Asami’s voice was breathless, but held a tone of seriousness and warning. Korra’s lustful eyes shone with doubt. “Don’t you ever think something like that from me. I’d never be with another alpha. I’m yours.”

“You’re mine,” Korra whispered and nodded with understanding. Satisfied, Asami pulled her hand from her wife’s chest to meet her hungry lips.

Asami moaned into her lover’s mouth, grinning against Korra’s lips when she felt hands sneaking up her nightgown. They wouldn't rely on foreplay, not when Asami was in heat. As her mate, Korra was feeling her own body respond, entering in a rutting phase along with Asami’s heat. 

Asami’s back hit the soft mattress and she raised her arms to allow Korra to free her lithe body from the nightgown. They sank further in the bed when Korra straddled her wife’s hips, kicking off her boots. 

Experienced lips nipped at Asami’s neck, right in the mark Korra loved to renew. She groaned, hips bucking to help Korra take off her panties. She freed one leg from her damp underwear and pushed up against Korra, flipping their positions. Korra groaned her approval, watching Asami’s perky nipples harden under her touch. 

Slim fingers pulled the Avatar’s pants, freeing the hardening erection in one swift motion. 

“Asami …” Korra moaned and dug her nails on porcelain hips. Asami felt her wetness dripping down her inner thighs, and with one warning look down at Korra, sunk on her throbbing member.

They moaned together at the connection. Their hips met at each thrust upward, toes curled into the mattress to quicken their pace. Asami gyrated her hips to stimulate her aching clit, her jaw set in concentration. The hard nub met Korra’s pelvis each time, in tandem with the throaty groans easing out her lips.

Korra was far gone and wouldn't last; they never did when Asami was in heat.

Asami bounced on top of Korra, coaxing louder and louder moans from the alpha. One tanned hand closed around her pink nipple and she sped up, heat claiming her mind and body.

Korra felt the familiar burning sensation at the bottom of her stomach. Covered in sweat, she regretted not taking off all her clothes as her body temperature increased. Asami pushed hard on top of her and she whimpered in faint warning, “‘Sami, I’m gonna, I’m—”

“I know.” The omega leaned down to whisper, capturing trembling lips as they moved in sync. Blue found green in pre-blissful haze; a final thrust and they came together. Asami threw her head back in a long moan while Korra exhaled a weak whimper, hips jerking up erratically before stilling. 

They panted hard as they came down from the rushed orgasm. Asami moved her hips to try and feel the growing member inside her and hid her face in Korra’s neck. 

Asami gyrated her hips again, receiving a hiss as response. “I’m knotting. Don’t move,” Korra pleaded, but Asami didn’t stop. The sensation verged on pain, the mix of pleasure and stinging making them both groan.

Tearing blue eyes found Asami. “You’re the only one who can knot me, Korra.” Asami thrusted her hips, feeling her inner walls protest and Korra’s fingers dig on her hips enough to leave marks. “Don’t ever forget it.”

“You’re mine,” Korra panted, switching their positions so she could still her wife’s hips with her weight. “Mine,” she repeated and rested her forehead over Asami’s. 

“And you are mine.” With her tongue, Asami traced the mate mark on Korra’s neck left there by the omega when they first shared a heat.

Korra’s face scrunched in pain as she adjusted her hips, a weak curse leaving her lips.

“I’m sorry,” Asami admitted. She knew how the alpha was sensitive when knotting. “I should have stopped moving.”

“It’s okay.” Korra smiled down at her. “I can handle being a little sore.”

“Maybe I can kiss it better tomorrow?” Asami’s eyes glinted with excitement. 

Damn heat.

“Maybe,” Korra answered with a tender kiss. 

Exhausted, they drifted off into well deserved sleep, Korra’s weight protectively over Asami. 


	5. Return Book 4 canon divergence (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Alpha!Korra, Omega!Asami, Book 4 Canon Divergence; 
> 
> Rating: (G)

Aang’s statue remained as serene as ever. It reigned over Yue bay as Korra’s boat approximated silently over the waters. 

Korra smiled at the sight of Air Temple Island. Three years later, the island seemed more alive. Air bison herds filled the air along other airbenders in modern suits. Korra missed the place, but felt happy knowing she was responsible for the continuation of the air benders’ culture. 

The first time she hesitated that day was when she saw a Future Industry boat parked where she disembarked. The golden emblem shone brightly against the setting sun.

She didn’t expect Asami to be here. She wasn’t ready to face the omega. Korra wanted to meditate, spend some time with Tenzin, and then muster all the courage she could get to face Asami again. 

Korra took a deep breath. She didn’t know why Asami would be on the island, but it didn’t matter. She was the Avatar and she was ready to face all her fears, even the rage of a broken hearted omega. 

Laughter filled the air as she climbed the stairs. Her small bag bounced on her back, her short hair falling to her chin. The innocence behind the laughs reminded her of the first time she went to the island, meeting Meelo and Ikki. Children had a way to laugh freely that Korra would never understand.

Indeed the first one she saw when approaching the temple was Ikki, running quite slow if Korra remembered right. Ikki stopped short at seeing Korra, gray eyes wide. 

“Uff!”

A toddler, from which Ikki was running from, tumbled right behind her, falling on his tiny butt. 

“Korra!” Ikki squealed, but instead of running to hug the Avatar, turned and helped the pouting toddler. Carrying the child, Ikki finally walked to Korra and gave her a side hug. “We didn’t know you were coming!”

“Whoa, is this Rohan?” Korra pointed to the boy on Ikki’s arms, watching his curious green eyes.

“I’m Rohan, but who are you?” The little boy squinted his eyes, and both Ikki and Korra laughed. 

“She’s Avatar Korra, Rohan. She met you when you were very little,” Ikki responded to her younger brother. Ikki’s face suddenly changed, her smile fading. “Korra …” Whatever she was going to say, Korra wasn’t listening to her anymore. 

Outside of the temple, still unaware of Korra’s presence, Asami chatted freely with Pema. Pema had one hand on Asami’s forearm, and the other kindly cupping the back of a tiny head resting on Asami’s shoulder. 

“Korra.” Ikki tried again, putting Rohan down and managing to hold Korra’s hand, but Korra continued to walk. 

“I can’t thank you enough, Pema.” Asami adjusted the weight of the toddler in her arms, never taking her eyes off Pema. “I know she can be a handful sometimes.”

“Please.” Pema chuckled. “I raised Meelo, remember? Nothing can—” Pema stopped short at seeing Korra walking towards them.

“What?” Asami turned to find the blue eyes she knew so well staring back at her. Korra stopped walking at the weight of Asami’s stare. 

“Asami …” Korra extended a hand, but Asami took a step back.

“Mommy?” Feeling her mother tense, the toddler looked up at Asami. She frowned dark eyebrows when Asami didn’t look down at her right away. 

“Pema, could you?” Without another glance at Korra, Asami delicately handed Pema her daughter. “It may take a while.”

“Of course.” Pema adjusted the child in her arms. Before the young Sato could protest, Pema offered, “What about sweet buns for dinner, Yumi?”

The child brightened and squealed, hugging Pema. It was when Korra noticed her eyes, pale blue. Something akin to dread wrapped around her heart. 

“Not here.” Asami pulled her sleeve and craned her head, pointing to where the monks meditated with a view to the bay. There was no coldness in her voice, but it wasn’t warm either. The indifference hurt more than Korra expected. 

Pema waved at Korra, and she waved back, though she only unlocked her eyes from the child on Pema’s arms when Asami tugged on her sleeve more forcefully.

A few steps back, Korra followed her and anxiety built at each step Asami didn’t look back at her. Korra took the time to check on her former lover. 

Asami looked good. Tired, but good. She had gained weight, but Korra liked the addition. She silently cursed herself; after three years, how did she dare think about Asami that way?

Asami rested against the wooden railing. “Are you back?” She didn’t look at Korra to ask; Korra already knew what she meant.

“I’m trying.” 

Asami released a long sigh, hugging herself. 

“What are you doing here, then?” Asami asked sharply. Korra flinched.

“I, I didn’t mean it that way.” 

Asami finally turned, fixing green eyes at Korra. “One letter, Korra. You’ve sent one letter. You didn’t call, you didn’t send anything else …”

“I was in a dark place.”

Asami rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. “Oh, well, welcome to adult life, things aren’t easy.”

“I’m sorry.” Korra took a step closer, and seeing that Asami didn’t move, she touched her hand. “Asami?” Asami didn’t pull her hand away. “The child. Is it yours?”

With a deep breath, Asami looked at Korra. “That’s Yumiko. She’s mine.” 

Korra swallowed loudly at the possessiveness in Asami’s tone. “How old is she?”

“Why don’t you ask what you really want to know?”

“I guess I deserve this.” Korra smiled bitterly, looking down at her worn boots. She knew Asami would be angry with her for disappearing … but raising a child on her own brought a new level of hurt. 

Korra ran a hand over her hair, and Asami couldn’t avoid a look at those biceps. At least physically, Korra seemed to be the Avatar she once was. Asami turned to face the bay. 

“Who is the sire, Asami?”

Asami didn’t suppress the gasp at Korra’s voice so close to her neck. The thin hairs there stood on end and Korra took her hand once more. 

She wanted to give Korra a snarky remark, a clever answer, anything to make the alpha understand how hard these last three years had been for Asami. 

Korra felt her scent and rested both hands around Asami’s smaller frame. Neither spoke for a minute. Korra’s scent was stronger than Asami remembered, almost offensive. Asami smiled at this; that was her alpha side. Korra must have realized the truth just seeing Yumiko, and now she’d do anything to get closer to her. 

Asami leaned back, but only slightly, enough for Korra’s nose to brush on her taller neck. 

“You are, Korra.”

Korra breathed a sigh of relief, smiling proudly. She had barely seen the girl, but knew she was proud. The change in her scent was strong for Asami to notice, resting her back on Korra’s chest.

“I’m sorry.” Korra wrapped her arms around Asami, smiling against her neck when the omega let her. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here. I didn’t know. And still … I wouldn’t be able to help.”

“Are you going to stay?” Asami was happy she wasn’t facing her when Korra hesitated. She made to push away, but Korra didn’t let her. 

“If I stay—” Korra tightened her hold on Asami and felt her shiver. “—can I see her? Will you let me?”

“Korra.” Asami struggled a bit but turned to face the alpha. Korra’s eyes, a deep blue she knew so well, were frightened and brimming with tears. 

Asami understood then. Korra was afraid. 

Tentatively, Asami lifted both hands to cup Korra’s strong jaw. Her pale fingers shook, and Korra closed her eyes when she felt Asami’s warmth. 

“All I ever wanted …” The slow circles on her jaw made Korra open her eyes. Asami took a deep breath and smiled; Yumiko had the same eyes. “... is you here with us.”

Korra turned to kiss Asami’s hand and Asami froze. 

“Sorry,” Korra said with a blush. She made to take a step back, only to stop at Asami’s arms pulling her in a hug.

“It’s okay, but … one thing at a time.”

They heard a squeal from the entrance of the temple and looked to see Ikki clapping her hands and Jinora shushing her. 

Asami laughed and Korra smiled. 

“Are you going to stay for dinner?” Asami asked, a faint pink blush at her cheeks. 

“Yeah.” It was Korra’s first real smile in three years.

* * *

Tenzin asked questions, but Korra didn’t acknowledge him. Meelo begged for adventures, and Jinora seemed honestly curious. Korra barely replied to any of them. Her attention at the dinner table was focused on the two-year-old on Asami’s lap.

Yumiko didn’t seem to notice the new presence at dinner, having attention only for her mother, the sweet buns on her plate and Rohan’s shenanigans next to her. Korra smiled seeing they were friends.

Yumiko’s hair was the same ink black of Asami’s, with a baby blue ribbon that matched her eyes on the top of her head. Eyes just like Korra’s. Her skin was a perfect match of both Korra and Asami, a tone lighter than the usual Water Tribe tan and one or two tones darker than pale porcelain. The smile Yumiko offered when Asami let her shove a sweet bun in her mother’s mouth was a perfect copy of Korra’s lopsided grin. 

She was beautiful. Korra’s chest swelled with pride. 

Korra was so focused in watching Yumiko’s every little move that she didn’t notice Asami’s discreet glances. Jinora did, but decided not to comment, since she, like most of Asami’s close friends in Republic City, knew how consuming the last three years had been for the omega due to Korra’s departure. 

When Asami carried a yawning Yumiko to take a bath, Korra fought the urge to follow them. As she finished dinner, she couldn’t stop herself and walked on quiet feet to the bathroom by the end of the women’s wing corridor. 

There was a bath by the far corner of the showers and it’s from there that Korra heard giggles: both from Asami and Yumiko. Korra listened from the door. 

“That’s enough playing, Yumi. Don’t you want to go to bed?” 

Korra closed her eyes at the loving tone Asami used. She wondered if Asami would ever talk to her again like that.

“Don’t wanna! Not tired!” But Yumiko’s protests died in a yawn, and Asami giggled again. 

Korra took a few steps into the bathroom to watch them. Asami knelt on the floor, plucking a blue towel from a bag and thoroughly drying Yumiko. With expertise she got the little girl in a new diaper and pajamas in a few minutes. 

If Asami knew Korra was watching, she didn’t react to it.

Yumiko raised her arms in the air when Asami stood up. “Up!” she said, a lopsided smile on her face that Korra knew well. 

“Mommy’s tired, honey.” Asami offered her hand instead. “What about you being like the grown ups and walk all the way to the bedroom?”

Yumiko’s frown told she wasn’t going to be easily fooled like that. 

“I can take her.” Korra knew Asami had been watching her too when she didn’t flinch at the sound of her voice. Yumiko, on the other hand, turned wide blue eyes up at Korra and hid behind Asami’s skirt. 

Korra pretended not to be disappointed. 

Asami took a deep breath and looked down at her daughter. “It’s okay. She’s a friend.”

Encouraged by her mother, Yumiko took tentative steps closer to Korra. She looked back at Asami for confirmation, who gave a small smile.

“Up!” She raised her arms in the air at the same motion from before, and Korra didn’t hesitate to lean down and scoop her up. Yumiko was so small and so beautiful. Korra smiled at her, receiving a matching smaller copy from her daughter.

_ My daughter _ , she thought.

On instinct, Yumiko lay on Korra’s shoulder, sniffing quietly near the alpha’s neck. Something inside the toddler switched on for the first time and told her  _ you are safe _ . Already dozing off, she closed her eyes and relaxed against Korra, her mouth opening in complete surrender to sleep. 

Korra didn’t move for a good minute, listening to her daughter’s heartbeats. 

“It normally takes a while to get her down.” 

Korra couldn’t understand what Asami’s tone meant, but followed her out of the bathroom to one of the rooms. She climbed the bed with the utmost care, laying Yumiko’s small head on the pillow and doing her best to pry her arms from around her neck.

“Don’t.” Asami’s voice was soft, almost a whisper. “Lay down with her for a while, otherwise she’ll start crying. And then it will be hard to calm her.” Asami watched as Korra did what she was told, kicking her boots off with her foot and lying on the bed still wrapped in Yumiko’s embrace. 

The room was only lit by a lamp in the nightstand, but Korra saw Asami’s smile. She blushed and focused on Yumiko’s sleeping face when Asami turned to put on her nightgown. Korra almost succeeded in not looking, but she glanced at Asami’s pale back when she bent down to retrieve her nightclothes from the bottom drawer. 

Asami managed to look even more beautiful after having a baby. Korra quickly turned her head back when Asami moved to lay on the bed with them.

“Don’t worry. I’ll leave as soon as she’s deep asleep,” Korra whispered when Asami rested her head on the pillow, running her manicured hand through Yumiko’s black hair. Just like her mother’s.

“You could stay, you know.” Asami’s voice was low, and she didn’t meet Korra’s eyes. 

“Aren’t you angry with me?” Korra bit her lip when Yumiko stirred in her sleep, tiny hands clutching at her collar. 

Finally, Asami’s jade eyes looked up at Korra. They seemed darker in the dimly lit room. 

“We can talk in the morning. But stay tonight. If you want,” she added the last phrase hurriedly, unsure of how Korra was taking everything.

“I’d love to. I’ll stay as many nights as you let me.”

Asami’s breath caught in her throat and her hand stopped while caressing Yumiko’s silky hair. She didn’t reply, instead sneaking her arm around Yumiko’s waist and searching for Korra’s hand at the same time. 

They intertwined their fingers and Korra released a shuddering breath. 

“I’m sorry,” Korra said as she felt her eyes stinging with tears. “I didn’t know. I really—”

“Korra.” Asami squeezed her hand. “We’ll talk in the morning. But I understand why you had to leave … it just doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt.”

“I’m—”

“In the morning.” There was no harshness in Asami’s voice. Korra closed her eyes, allowing the tears to fall free. 

It was the best night of sleep Korra had in years. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the anon who requested: “Alpha!Korra finds out that she's a sire after coming back to Republic City in BK4”


	6. Curious Teens (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are teens and they are curious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Alpha!Korra, Omega!Asami, High School. 
> 
> Rated (E)

Asami sighed from Korra’s bed. She fought the urge to shut her book close and stared at the ceiling.

“How does that even work?” 

Korra didn’t looked up from her biology book, blue eyes fixed on the pages. “What exactly?”

Asami flipped on the covers to stare at Korra, who was sitting on the floor, back against her bedfoot. With another loud sigh, Asami read the last paragh out loud, 

“For the female alphas, the penis maintain relaxed and partially inside the pelvic region until conceiving, when it extents.”

Korra’s ears felt hot and she buried her nose in the book, trying to hide her sudden blush. “That’s, that’s how it works.”

Raising one thin eyebrow, Asami sneaked down to the floor to sit next to Korra. 

“How do you know that, female alpha? Have you ever tried _ conceiving _?”

Korra’s cheek were too warm for Asami not to notice. 

“I’m just teasing,” Asami said. She brushed her shoulder against Korra’s. “I know you haven’t.”

Her alpha pride offended, Korra glared at her friend. “That doesn’t mean I don’t know how it works!” Korra’s knitted eyebrows always made Asami smile at how cute she looked — even if she was the one Korra was angry with.

“Yeah, I know, alphas can’t keep their hands out of their pants.”

Korra knew Asami was teasing her. She knew that barely-there smirk. She just didn’t know how to ignore it.

“I don’t do it all the time … ” she mumbled in self defense. Her blue eyes focused once more on the book, but she wasn’t going to absorb anything else. 

“It’s okay. The book said it’s healthy.” Asami grabbed her book from the bed to flip at the _ “Alpha, Betas and Omegas: Sexual Anatomy” _chapter.

“My dad says it gets better when you have a mate.” Korra’s blush still felt hot, but she knew she could trust her best friend. “And if you ignore it, it hurts.”

That was new information for the teenage omega. “It hurts?” Asami’s green eyes showed nothing but curiosity. 

“Yeah.” Korra rested the back of her head on the bed. She remembered puberty; it could be quite a headache for alphas. “Like hell.”

“It can’t be worse than going through heat,” Asami said, rolling her eyes. 

“I can’t argue with that, but rutting without a mate sucks.” Korra laughed softly, because imagining her amazingly beautiful _ omega _ friend in heat wouldn’t lead to a decent situation. 

Asami bit her lower lip, pearly teeth contrasting with her red lipstick. She took a deep breath to calm herself and reminded that Korra was her friend. A brave, handsome alpha, but still her friend.

“How do you do it?” she spit out the question so fast that Korra barely understood it. 

“Do what?”

Asami’s cool facade fell in a deep blush covering her cheeks and neck. “How do you make it stop hurting?”

Korra broke their eye contact looking straight ahead and cleared her throat. “I just … you know.” She moved her hands around in the most vague gesture possible. Asami was fifteen, she knew these kind of things … right?

“Do you touch it?”

“Asami!” Korra was suddenly thankful for her Water Tribe parka, because that conversation made blood run directly to where Asami was asking about. “You’re not teasing me?”

Asami shook her head, her long raven locks moving briskly in denial. “I’m sorry, I was just curious I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s okay.” Korra flashed her trademark lopsided grin. “Since your father is an alpha, I thought that maybe he had said something to you.”

“I barely know how omegas work …” Asami laughed dryly. At Korra’s confused face, she emended quickly. “I’m kidding, I kinda know a few things but … you know, my mom was the only other omega in the family.” It amazed Korra how easily Asami could talk about her mother, even if it had been ten years since her death. “And the other bits of information I know come from boring books.” She pointed at their biology text book for emphasis. 

“I guess my dad being an alpha actually helped me a lot …” 

“What, you didn’t know what to do with it?” Asami’s tease was back and Korra pushed her shoulder lightly. 

“He understood when I wet my bed at twelve.” Korra knew it was too much information when Asami burst out laughing. “It’s not that funny.” But Korra couldn’t suppress her own smile. 

“You mean this same bed I was laying on top?”

“Will you shut up? Like you don’t do anything in your bed.”

“I guess it works differently for omegas …” Asami tucked her hair behind her ear. “I hadn't even had my first heat at twelve.” 

The silence between them felt comfortable. Korra adjusted her pants discreetly, hoping Asami wouldn’t notice it. 

Asami stared at her own hands. Her pale fingers touched each other as she wondered if she should continue this conversation. 

“Do you do it everyday?”

Asami didn’t look up to meet Korra’s eyes. Korra swallowed thickly and answered, “Not really. I mean, if there’s something that, you know —” there were the vague hand gestures again “— excites me or something, I have to do it.”

Asami still had her eyes fixed on her hands. 

“What about you?” Korra’s voice cracked at the last word and she covered it with a cough. 

Shrugging, Asami replied, “Depends on my cycle. Mostly pre-heat and while heating.”

Korra took a deep breath and rubbed her thighs to do anything with her hands _ but _ adjust her pants again. 

“Can I …” Asami looked up to meet Korra’s eyes. “Can I see it?”

Wide blue eyes stared back at her. 

“I’m sorry.” Asami covered her red face with her hands. “I didn’t — damn, I’m sorry.”

Recovering for her surprise, Korra risked a hand on Asami’s shoulder. “No, it’s not that. I mean, I just wasn’t expecting it.” Korra pouted while thinking to herself. “Nobody actually asked me that before.”

One green eye peeked between pale fingers. Asami watched as Korra worried her lips. “You don’t think I’m a freak for asking that?”

“I guess you’re just curious.” Korra’s tanned face flushed a beautiful shade of scarlet. “I’ve never seen an omega … I mean, not personally.”

“You can see mine if you show me yours. Deal?”

Korra’s chocolate eyebrows furrowed in thought. The alpha teen inside her screamed _ “what the fuck are you waiting for!” _

“Okay.” Her voice was low, but firm. One glance at her bedroom door, and Korra got up to lock it. Her parents weren’t home, but just in case. Asami nodded and watched Korra sit at her side once more.

“You first.” Asami sounded breathless. Korra liked it.

With a long, calming breath, Korra pulled her hips slightly over the floor to push her parka, pants and underwear down in one swift move.

Asami gasped, not really prepared for Korra so unceremoniously be half naked like that. Korra blushed furiously. 

“Okay, it’s not really a big deal, it’s just—”

“Are you turned on?” Asami’s eyes didn’t leave Korra’s crotch. 

“A little bit, but — but it gets bigger if I...you know... touch it.” Korra was midway to call it off, no thank you, it wasn’t a good idea after all, when Asami spoke again,

“Can you touch it?” Her eyes met Korra’s. 

Korra’s breathing accelerated at the bare thought of masturbating in front of Asami. So many hours in the quiet of her room she had done it thinking of her friend. 

“It’s getting bigger.” Asami pointed to Korra’s penis, which was extending due to her thoughts. “Whoa, it does extend.”

Korra laughed to herself, but the alpha inside her enjoyed the attention. Throwing the last of her shame away, she cupped herself with her right hand. She stifled a moan, not expecting to be so sensitive already. Maybe Asami being here with her omega scent affected her more than she wanted to admit. 

Korra closed her fingers around herself and pumped slightly, feeling her member thickening.

Asami remained quiet. The room reeked of pheromones as the omega watched Korra’s penis grow at each quick, measured flick from the alpha’s wrist. 

Korra tried really hard not to moan, or gasp, but she closed her eyes and surrendered to a soft groan. 

“What are you thinking about?” Asami’s fingers dig painfully in her own knees, nails tracing semi circles on the skin reveleaved under her skirt. She tried to savour the memory and every detail of Korra; her hand moving faster and faster, her gasps, her teeth sinking on her lips. Her cock, fully erected, spilling out small drops on Korra’s fingers. 

Korra opened her eyes, as if her body had forgotten she wasn’t alone.

“Do you think of omegas when you do that?” 

Korra nodded; she didn’t trust her own voice. 

Asami wanted to ask, but the question died in her throat. _ “Do you think of me?” _ That was a line they weren’t ready to cross just yet.

A long, unrestrained moan escaped Korra’s throat. “I should stop or … or I’ll come.”

“You … you can come.” Asami needed this. She didn’t know why, but something inside her _ pleaded _that she needed to see, to watch her in full, free release. 

Korra looked up at Asami, down at herself and up again at her door. She nodded. 

Her wrist picked up a totally different pace. Fast, restless, needy. Asami didn’t realize she was panting too, her lungs also lacking air along the alpha’s.

“Shit, shit …” Korra breathed, feeling down in her belly the burning sensation of her building orgasm. 

Asami didn’t know where to focus her eyes: Korra’s face or hands.

Korra’s hand stilled, and her left palm went up to cover her cock’s head as it pulsed with her orgasm. Asami watched agape as shot after shot of cum splashed against Korra’s hand, soft whimpers falling freely from the alpha’s mouth. One muscled forearm covered her face when she was done. Korra didn’t know if she felt completely embarrassed or thoroughly satisfied. Maybe both. 

“Here.” 

She opened one eye to see Asami handing her a tissue box. 

“I always wondered why you kept tissues right next to your bed.” Asami tried to force a laugh, but her throat was dry.

Korra accepted the tissues. Their fingers brushed, and they both pulled apart. 

“Now you know.” She fought against it, but couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. 

It felt awkward as Korra cleaned herself up, discarding her parka on the way. Asami kept her eyes at the ceiling. She glanced back at Korra when she cleared her throat. 

“Your … your turn.” 

Asami bit her inner cheek, averting Korra’s stare.

“You don’t have to,” Korra added, sensing Asami’s anxiety. 

“No, we made a deal.” Asami steeled her face. 

Differently from Korra, she took her time pulling down her skirt’s zipper, skinning out the garment in slow swipes of her hips. Korra’s eyes absorbed each movement, each touch, until damped panties rested above Asami’s red skirt. 

“Are you turned on?” Korra asked when she noticed the wetness in Asami’s underwear. 

Asami’s entire face spotted different shades of red, from deep burgundy to soft pink.

“Watching you … you know …” No, she couldn't complete that phrase. Korra nodded, her lopsided grin showing. 

“You’re beautiful, Asami.” The confession seemed out of place, with Asami’s naked legs spread next to the alpha. It made Asami blush for other reasons. 

It was Korra’s last coherent phrase as one long finger slipped between soft, silky folds and teased Asami’s hardened clit, forcing the girl to bite hard on her lips to swallow back a moan. 

Blue eyes locked on Asami’s trimmed mound, pale fingers sliding in long, teasing arcs from the seeping entrance up to the hooded bundle of nerves.

If Korra was thinking straight, she would have noticed the differences in their female anatomy. Though all that her curious teen mind could focus on were the heavenly pheromones Asami exhaled along sensual gasps that left the alpha with another erection faster than she expected.

Asami didn’t notice though, eyes fixed on a spot on the wall. She would lose her resolve if she looked at Korra. 

“Fuck,” Asami moaned. Her clit throbbed deeply, and she slid one finger inside herself to clench the need — though her mind only pictured Korra’s long cock replacing her fingers. The thought made her shiver. 

“Does it hurt?” Korra’s high pitched voice sounded strange to both of them, but neither cared. Asami caught clear blue eyes locked on her fingers. 

“A good kind of pain,” she gasped, looking away when Korra stared up at her. 

Asami felt her climax approaching faster than she was used to. Her legs trembled and she rested her back on the bed, relaxing her arms to speed up the friction over her clit.

Korra panted as fast as Asami, icy blue eyes following the rapid rhythm of Asami’s hand. 

Asami felt vulnerable, small. Her building climax slowed down at this thought, but only for a second. Korra whispered next to her ear, her voice trembling with need, an almost-kiss to Asami’s cheek, “You gonna come?”

Korra’s voice so close, her scent filling her nose; it brought back her resolve and Asami’s body tensed. She nodded rapidly, not trusting her voice. 

“Spirits,” Asami whined. Her hands stilled and she let out a silent scream, throwing her head back on the bed, barely noticing how Korra got impossibly closer to feel her scent; yet Korra’s hands rested respectfully on the floor. 

Asami opened hazed eyes to stare at the white ceiling. She lazily came back to herself. Korra breathed heavily next to her. Her hand was still between her legs, but she didn’t find the urge to move it right away. 

“That was …” Lost of words, Korra cleared her throat and tried again. “Hot.”

Asami snapped back to herself. She pulled her skirt and underwear back on, trying her best not to look at Korra. 

“You know what I think?” Asami’s cheek had a light pink shade, but her voice was firm. Korra raised one eyebrow, the sight of pure awe not fading from her features. 

“What?”

Asami smirked, apparently fully recovered. “We’re gonna ace this test.”


	7. Pregnant!Asami (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Alpha!Korra, Omega!Asami, Modern Day AU; 
> 
> Rating (T) 

Korra counted until three to release each breath. A small drop of sweat ran down her spine and she cursed quietly when it made her left leg spasm. 

Thankfully, Asami only mumbled in her sleep, barely moving. Korra released a tense breath.

_ “1, 2, 3, breathe …” _

Asami was in her 36th week of pregnancy. Thirty six  _ fucking _ weeks, as she liked to recall. Korra soon learned, as most of sires-to-be have to, that omegas in the final stages of pregnancy were … complicated. Needy. Whiny. But the sire can NEVER complain and should always help their mates, of course.

Swollen ankle? Massage. Hormonal outburst? Cuddling. Another outburst? Run for your life — Korra had to jump from their widow twice already. Back pains? Be a human pillow — like Korra’s current situation. Pillows shouldn't breathe, talk or move, thus the 3 second rule for breathing. It seemed to work, because Asami snored softly (though when asked, Korra would deny it fervently that her wife snored). 

Korra smiled against Asami’s neck, breathing in her mate’s scent. They would be here soon, she could barely believe it. She risked a hand over Asami’s swollen stomach, running small, tender circles. Asami, exhausted, didn’t react, only sinking further into the mattress. 

Slowly, Korra changed the pressure of her fingers, drawing patterns over the pale abdomen. Encouraged by Asami’s sleep, she pressed until she felt tiny responses from the twins. They were more active during the night, when the soothing rocking of Asami’s moves settled. Korra’s smile grew at the fluttering from Asami’s belly, the twins responding to her gestures. Her heart was filled with pride and joy, and she snuggled closer to press her palm against the warm skin under Asami’s nightgown. 

“Korra.”

Korra froze at the sound of her name. Firm, not sleepy. A warning. “Yes?” Her reply was small, guilty.

“What did I tell you about playing with the babies?”

Korra gulped loudly. “Wait until they are born?” She tried, closing her eyes.

Asami nodded, not needing to look back at Korra to make her point.

Korra started to withdraw her hand, but Asami rested an arm above it.

“Leave it. Just stop poking me.” Asami felt a smile against her neck. 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“And don’t breathe so loud.”

“Sorry.”

In no time, Asami was snoring again. Korra caressed her belly, very lightly. 

_ “1, 2, 3, breathe.” _

  
  
  



	8. The 100 Crossover (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Korra, Omega!Asami, The 100 crossover, mix of personalities from both fandoms, Commander!Korra, Skaiprisa!Asami

Silence filled the room like melted lead. Hormones picked up and Asami had to use her hand to block the strong mix of alpha musk. 

Pale blue eyes found her from the other side of the table. Fire burned beneath the icy stare, and Asami was one of the few in the war room that could see clearly behind the Commander’s stoic mask.

And what she saw scared her.

“Leave,” Korra commanded with such calm and authority, a flick of her wrist that none of the ambassadors dared to question the order. 

“Heda…” Tenzin, her Fleimkepa, tried to prevent something that Commander Korra might regret later. She didn’t spare him a second glance.

As people left the warm tent, those haunting blue eyes never left Asami. She knew with one look that the order wasn’t meant for her; it was to give them space and at each step Korra took closer to her, the alpha’s dominant scent invaded Asami’s mind. 

Rage seeped into her voice once they were alone. “Why do you keep doing this?” Korra hissed each word, arms rigid at her back but impossibly close to Asami that the omega felt Korra’s breath on her lips. Black swallowed part of the blue in her eyes, forcing Asami to focus on the Commander jewelry on her forehead to not get lost. 

“How dare you question me like this?” The rage deflated from Korra’s posture. With another step, Korra forced Asami to look in her eyes again. “In front of the ambassadors, the council …” A flash of anger appeared in her face, an unusual angle to the Commander’s mask, but before she could offer more, Asami looked away. 

They didn’t touch. Korra didn’t close the last inch between them. When Asami found her eyes to ask why, all she could find in blue depths was pain.

“They want any reason to kill you,” Korra confessed the words in a whisper meant only for Asami. “And you keep giving it to them like a stubborn  _ goufa _ !”

Asami didn’t respond; she could barely move. She had never seen Korra react so strongly to her actions, and she had to admit she was impressed. Asami had hoped for a reaction after what she did, but she had never expected Korra to sound so ...  _ hurt. _

Asami lowered her head in submission, exposing her throat.

The hand that closed on her chin was fast and strong. Asami bit back a whimper at the stinging in her skin. 

“It’s not because I submit to you in private …” At each word Korra said, her hold on Asami lessened, and the touch became a soft shadow of a caress. “It means I will do it in public. Do not question me.” Korra’s other hand joined its companion on Asami’s face, forcing the green of the Skiprisa’s eyes to lock on pleading blue. 

“You cannot seem like my weakness,” Korra whispered against plump lips, eyes focusing on them. “Even if you are.”

Even though part of Asami expected the kiss, the butterflies in her stomach erupted madly anyway. Korra didn’t push it, like last time, and exactly like last time Asami searched for her lips when she pulled away.

The rest of the meeting went on without further events. Asami didn’t challenge Korra again, instead politely submitting to the  _ Heda _ . A faint blush under a trace of smudged war paint on pale skin was the only sign of what happened between them. 

After the conference Asami watched Korra leaving with Tenzin and the generals, supposedly to a more private gathering regarding the  _ Triku  _ defenses. She saw the way blue eyes stared at her, with a silent longing that only intensified Asami’s desire to follow her, but knew that wasn’t her place. 

She wouldn’t challenge Korra again. 

Sleep didn’t come easy that night. Stars shone brightly in a moonless sky when Asami gave up on sleeping altogether. The grounder guarding her door spared her a curious look before following her to the hall. She knew better than to argue, and wearing cotton pants and a plain shirt, she silently walked to Korra’s quarters.

Another couple of guards joined the one behind her at the door, though they didn’t move to give her passage.

“I need to see her,” she said, annoyed, but neither guard moved. “Can you just ask her?” 

Asami huffed at the silent treatment the guards gave her. Her temper was getting the best of her patience, and she breathed deeply not to try and barge into Korra’s room. Before she could do anything stupid, she heard steps from the inside and Korra herself opened the door.

“Asami.” Korra’s tired blue eyes lighted in concern at seeing her there. “Did something happen? Are you hurt or—”

“We need to talk,” Asami said before any of the guards could stop her. 

Korra nodded mutely, and with a flick of her hand, the guards made room for Asami to enter. 

She heard Korra speaking in  _ trigedasleng _ to the guards and closing the door behind them.

The Commander’s quarters were warm, but one look at the bed showed Korra hadn’t been sleeping much either, with furs untouched and cold. Maps and letters filled the table by the farther end of the room, candles and a small fire illuminating the place. Asami found Korra’s eyes and there was doubt under the usual softness Korra showed when they were alone.

“I’m sorry about today.” Asami took a step closer, noticing how the muscles on Korra’s arms jumped behind her back. “It wasn’t my place to do something like that.”

Korra nodded, a small smile playing on her thin lips. “I accept your apology,  _ Asami kom Skaikru _ .”

Asami noticed the dark shadow under Korra’s eyes with her skin free of paint. She knew Korra hadn’t been sleeping in the past weeks, but without her armor and war-paint, she seemed younger and exhausted. 

An alpha with a burden too heavy to carry alone.

“Is there anything else you would need from me?” Korra’s voice didn’t reveal much, but Asami could bet that wasn’t a request for her to leave. It could even be … a plea for her to stay.

Swallowing her fear, Asami came closer to Korra, stopping a breath away, like they had been hours before when Korra kissed her. 

“Actually, yes,” Asami whispered, her lips turning into a smile when Korra’s eyes zeroed on her lips and her throat trembled with a lump. “I bowed to you in public to show my respect.” At each word, Asami took a tiny step further, and Korra had no other choice than to back away from her, step by step until her calves met the wooden bed. “And you evened that for me in private. Now”—Asami locked eyes with cloudy summer skies, Korra’s pupils growing under the dim light—“I bow to you here to show my submission.”

Never breaking their stare, the omega knelt in front of Korra, whose mouth fell open at the gesture. Asami tilted her head slightly to the side, exposing a beautiful, long pale neck for the alpha. 

They didn’t move for a second, seeing that Korra was still in shock. Asami lifted her hands to the alpha’s thighs, pushing with enough strength to make her sit on the bed, legs spread in front of gleaming green eyes.

“You have problems sleeping,” Asami started with a low tone, hands moving to Korra’s waistband. The tent forming between Korra’s legs was enough indication she wasn’t unwelcomed. “Please let me help,  _ Heda _ .”

The teasing and truth of the last word broke Korra out of her trance, and she used her elbows to brace herself against the bed. “There’s no need for this,” Korra exhaled in a clipped voice, chest heaving. 

“I strongly disagree.” 

Korra’s next protest died in a moan when Asami cupped her through her pants. Encouraged by her reaction, Asami searched for the waistband again, pulling the string to free Korra’s hardening cock. 

One strong hand closed over hers before she could pull it down.

“What is this to you?” The pain and emotion behind the blue eyes shocked Asami. She had never seen Korra exposed and fragile. This side of the Commander was only for her, a promise veiled as a secret. 

Asami never felt more valued.

She leaned down to kiss Korra’s knuckles over her hand. “Everything,” she confessed, a breath into the cracking of the fire. 

The grip Korra had on her hand loosened, and Asami looked up to see her nodding. 

She undressed Korra with a healer’s hands caution, pulling the rough cotton pants down in calculated motions. Korra watched her carefully, hands fisted on the furs on the bed. She lifted her hips to help Asami take off her underwear, her erection full and pointing straight at her abs. Asami looked up at Korra for a last permission, and those eyes had never left her face. Korra’s lips hung open to help her labored breathing, and she nodded.

Korra’s stare finally left Asami to close in silent bliss when the omega touched her for the first time. Asami wondered when was the last time someone touched Korra like this, and by the way she thrusted into her hand at the slightest touch, she realized it had been a long time. Korra leaned back on the bed, one hand leaving the furs to grasp at Asami’s hair. 

A smirk played on Asami’s lips at the sight;  _ Heda  _ Korra of the thirteen clans opened for her in a show of submission, power … and love. Asami knew that was love. Wanting to offer Korra the best she had, Asami lowered her head to capture the tip of Korra’s erection between her lips.

The groan that escaped Korra made a shudder run down Asami’s spine and end at her panties, dampening them with want. One of Korra’s legs spasmed next to her and she massaged the calf with one hand, Korra’s groan turning into a hiss.

Another hand joined its companion into Asami’s black hair, guiding her to take more of the Commander inside her mouth. Korra was a powerful alpha in many ways, and taking her completely in wasn’t going to happen, but Asami was determined to try.

Her tongue poked out to explore the underside of the engorged head, and that provoked the first moan from Korra. Asami’s eyes searched the Commander’s face to find her craning her neck to look down at her, eyes wide and drinking every detail. Satisfied, Asami closed her eyes and licked the sweet spot again, moaning along with Korra to help with vibrations. She opened her eyes just enough to see Korra closing her own and abandoning her head back on the furs.

“Asami …” The way Korra’s tongue rolled with each vowel was enough for Asami to clench around nothing. Korra was close already, hands shaking in Asami’s hair, and Asami was proud to be the one to give her  _ Heda  _ pleasure.

_ Her Heda _ . Sounded better than she expected.

Swallowing once to clear Korra’s cock from the precome, Asami leaned down to take her again, bobbing her head and sucking the alpha. The next words that tumbled from Korra’s lips were a hurried  _ trigedasleng  _ that Asami didn’t understand, but the plea in azure eyes told her what it meant. 

The hands in Asami’s hair tightened, unsure if the omega would want to be trapped in Korra’s release. One pale hand closed over Korra’s and Asami looked up to find her eyes again.  _ It’s okay,  _ they said. 

Korra tried to keep eye contact; she tried to watch Asami’s plump lips running up and down her shaft, but when the omega combinated the vibrating and sucking, she was gone. 

A scream ripped Korra’s throat into the quiet room, and she hurried to bite on her lips to not startle the guards. Her cock swelled further in the snug heat of Asami’s mouth, straining to shoot thick jets of come down the omega’s throat. 

Asami took what she could to a point, releasing the still twitching cock when her mouth couldn’t handle anymore. Korra’s hip thrusted up in the air to paint Asami’s face with more arcs of come, a strong hand still firm on black hair. 

It had been too long, and Korra gave everything she had. She marked her belly, Asami’s face and hands, the furs, and fuck, everything was a stick mess until she finally stopped coming. Asami sneaked up the bed to hold Korra through her aftershocks, though the alpha hid her face behind her elbow.

Asami used the furs to clean her own face, revealing a satisfied smirk. She snuggled closer to Korra’s neck, waiting to feel the safe scent of her alpha. All she found was the uncomfortable stench of shame, which made the omega whine in confusion. 

Korra moved her arm at that, turning to face a frowning Asami. 

“I’m sorry,” Korra said, tucking her face into Asami’s neck in embarrassment.

The distress on Asami’s face turned into confusion. “Why are you apologizing?”

Korra took a deep breath, her inner alpha preening at smelling herself over Asami’s skin. With heavy, sleepy limbs, she braced Asami and pushed them both further up the bed.

Asami waited for a reply that never came. She craned her neck to see the furious blush covering Korra’s ear and neck. 

“Korra,” she started, and Korra buried herself deeper into her. “I enjoyed everything that happened in this room. Don’t doubt that.”

“I couldn’t even …” Korra’s voice muffled into Asami’s skin, hot and heavy. “And I’m terribly spent, unable to—”

“Stop it, okay?” Asami nuzzled the side of Korra’s face. “You’ve barely slept in weeks. Allow yourself the rest and pleasure you deserve.”

Korra huffed against her neck, but it wasn’t a protest. Or at least not a strong one. 

Soft exhales evened out on Asami’s skin, and she smiled at the sleeping alpha. She pulled the furs up, molding their bodies together for more warmth. 

Asami knew that with her alpha rested, Korra would do more than what they had done. The thought excited her, and she couldn’t suppress a smile when placing her head under Korra’s chin. With their height difference, it’s a position they could only do when lying down, and one Asami appreciated.

“‘Sami,” Korra mumbled in her sleep, arm tightening around Asami. 

Korra didn’t need to say the words Asami saw in every gesture. She kissed the base of the alpha’s neck and settled to sleep.

“I love you, too.”

  
  
  
  
  



	9. Our Boy (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Korra, Omega!Asami, Family, Drama

The kitchen turned out to be another fruitless attempt to try and find Tonka. Asami adjusted her jacket while getting back to the living room, keys in hand. If Tonka didn’t want to go for a ride, his loss.

“Lee, could you tell Tonka I’ll be at the tracks when you see him?” she asked one of the Sato State staff. 

“But Mrs. Sato, Mr. Tonka is already there,” the middle aged man answered politely. Seeing Asami’s curious glance, he added, “He went to test the new model you’ve been working on the last month. Avatar Korra is with him.”

Korra always cringed when Lee called her ‘Avatar Korra’, but that was the way to avoid repeating Mrs. Sato. (And because Lee refused to use just ‘Korra’). 

Though that wasn’t what made Asami pale and bolt to the back door, hair wide against the wind as she raced to the tracks.

_ It’s not ready! _

The mantra repeated in her head, but she refused to think the worst. Tonka would have noticed that it wasn’t ready for testing, right? He was sixteen, smart enough to see that the fuel valve was not working properly. Asami believed that; or hoped that. She should have fixed it already. She should have fixed before Tonka ever got close to—

Asami heaved for air at the tracks’ front gate, eyes searching desperately for the model. Korra, sitting on the bleachers to her right, noticed her distress right away. 

“Asami—”

“Stop him!” Asami noticed the red and blue model approaching, Tonka’s inky black hair prickling widely under the yellow helmet. 

She didn’t have time to explain and barged into the asphalt track, arms up in the air to signal Tonka to stop, to just  _ please stop! _

It was with the scream stuck in her throat, arms still frozen in the air and hair as black as Tonka’s that Asami watched the car exploding before he could finish the curve. 

Asami couldn’t move. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sport model that erupted in the most beautiful of flames she had ever seen, an evil mix of yellow, orange and  _ black _ . Black because Tonka was still inside the vehicle, initially with arms moving in the flames, but it was too soon when they simply … stopped.

There was movement next to Asami, a rapt breeze and she knew Korra was in her Avatar state when she approached the car. Green eyes didn’t blink when water from plants and other close fonts gathered at the flick of one hand and the fire consumed itself at another. 

Staff from the tracks hurried to join Korra in the first aid, but all Asami could see was the still body inside the car, yellow helmet tinged with black. 

She didn’t know how long had passed, but the sirens brought her back to the present. Part of the staff had come to check the smoke, but none approached Asami, all eyes fixed on the ambulance and the doctors that finally,  _ finally _ took Tonka from the ground and up in a stretcher. 

The next thing Asami knew were pale blue eyes boring into hers. 

“Look at me.” Korra’s protective pheromones were the highest Asami had ever felt, peaking the day Tonka or Yumiko were born. “His skin is fine, but they are worried about his lungs. I … I couldn’t heal it.” Korra touched Asami’s chin to help her focus again. “I’m going to ride with him to RC Hospital and you are going to call Kya at Air Temple Island. Lee will drive you to the hospital after that.” There wasn’t space to argue at the alpha’s tone, and Asami nodded, noticing the wet trails on her cheeks. Korra let go of her face to hug her briefly, and Asami almost choked at the singed smell in her clothes. 

“We need you now, Asami. Don’t lose it; not now.”

“It’s my fault.” Asami’s words escaped in a sob. “I should have fixed it, I should—”

She didn’t expect the sudden bite on her neck, but the pain brought her back from the spiraling trail of despair. 

“Not. Now,” Korra hissed the words before letting go. She kissed the angry red mark on Asami’s neck before rushing back to the ambulance. 

* * *

Arms crushed Asami at every breath, but she didn’t fight them. She didn’t fight when Korra wrapped her up in an embrace at the waiting room and didn’t let go.

Yumiko, the alpha sibling and eldest of the two, paced endlessly in front of her mothers, but Korra simply held her mate.

Asami didn’t fight the tight embrace that went on for hours because she knew she could lose it at the moment Korra freed her. 

Kya and other healers were in the operation room with Tonka. The sun had set and would soon be up as the teenager struggled for his life. 

The door to the waiting room opened to reveal the team of doctors, and Yumiko was the first one asking questions. 

“How is he?” She all but snarled, blue eyes avid with worry and lack of sleep. Kya took the front of the group of doctors and looked at both Korra and Asami before answering. 

“He reacted well to the first stage of healing but … it’s still uncertain,” Kya said with sad eyes. “He’s not giving up. He’s a fighter,” she added as an afterthought, and Korra would have smiled if she wasn’t so scared. 

“His firebending saved his life,” another doctor said, pushing his glasses up his nose. “He tried to bend the flames away, and Avatar Korra also acting fast changed his fate.”

Korra nodded mutely, arms tightening around a trembling Asami. She would exchange her spirit as the Avatar right then and there if it meant Tonka would make it.

When Tonka started firebending, Asami was surprised, if not scared. The omega boy was the gentlest soul in the family, quiet and smart and talented and suddenly he was a bender of the most aggressive element.

Korra teased Asami that firebending didn’t run in her family, and honestly, Asami couldn’t tell. Maybe it was because of her father’s family, a dormant gene for generations. 

She had never been more grateful for her son’s bending. 

“Can we see him?” Yumiko asked, turning to share a glance with her sire. 

“Very briefly, yes,” Kya responded, and by the way the other healer’s eyebrows shot up, Asami knew they had that privilege because of Korra’s title. 

Another reason why she loved the alpha.

The visit was too quick for Asami to really grasp it. Tonka was a mess of bandages and beeping machines, not the kind boy she birthed. Korra supported her the entire time, only passing the quivering omega to Yumiko when she lowered to kiss Tonka’s bandaged hand. 

When Yumiko started to cry next to her, Asami almost lost it. 

She almost lost the balance of guilt on her shoulders, but instead she hugged her daughter and stepped out of the room. 

Yumiko fell asleep on the couch. Asami refused to surrender to exhaustion consuming her body, fighting sleep the same way she fought the sick stench of shame growing in her heart.

“Asami,” Korra called her from the other chair, head tilted to a small call room next to them. 

It took a moment, but the omega understood and followed her mate. The square room had a bed and a table, nothing else, and they barely fit on the slim mattress. 

Korra didn’t have to ask. Their bond was beyond words, and the alpha opened her arms to welcome a heartbroken mate. 

Asami felt the first tear, and the second, and suddenly she couldn’t feel anything else but the hard press of Korra’s back as she clung to it as for dear life. Korra cried with her, silently, accepting the sorrow and guilt Asami poured in waves, words stuck in half formed whimpers in the omega’s throat. 

They held each other until all was left of Asami was a drained pile of a devastated mother. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” Korra’s voice rasped with her tears. “Please look at me.”

It took the last of Asami’s strength to find blue tinged in red. 

“He will make it,” Korra promised, firm and secure. 

“I …”

“I love you,” Korra breathed against Asami’s lips, knowing the apology forming on her mate’s lips. “Now rest.”

* * *

Breeze played lightly on their black hair. Pale hands moved in sync, form after form, grass tickling under their bare toes and noses flattening in the exact moment to take a breath.

Being the only non-bender in the family didn’t stop Asami from participating in that part of her pups’ life. Korra, and later Yumiko and Tonka, taught her the gestures, the chi flowing and techniques that beautifully complemented her martial arts. 

She knew the seamless fluidity of water and the calm, powerful prowess of fire. It helped her understand a part of her children’s life that she wasn’t born to fully grasp.

They finished the sequence of a firebending kata in silence, only laboured breaths from behind Asami once their movements ceased. 

Without a word, she bended close to the towel over the damp grass by their side, getting the asthma bomb in her backpack.

Tonka accepted the little red tube, sucking long, ragged breaths.

Silence fell over them again, light and comfortable. 

“Okay?” Asami looked at her son, who at seventeen was already taller than her. Tonka, green eyes flashing with gratitude, nodded. 

From the feet of the small hill they rested, Korra and Yumiko’s laugh could be heard. That meant their own waterbending training was over, and as always, the alphas were into a water fight that would end with them both soaked, and probably more things too at the Sato estate. Asami had long ago made them promise to only do it outside.

Where the alphas were loud and careless, the omegas were quiet and precise.

Yumiko surged from behind a tree, atop one of Naga’s pups while Korra chased them on her air scooter, growling when Yumiko barked a laugh.

“Sometimes I wonder if I’m really the youngest,” Tonka joked, his breath back to normal. 

“That’s all Korra’s family. Probably Tonraq’s influence,” Asami quipped back, an amused smile on her face. She handed a bottle of water to Tonka, her eyes soon back to the trio down. Korra bended a small earth obstacle and it ended with Yumiko, Little Naga and Korra in a messy, loud heap on the ground. 

It had been a year after Tonka’s accident, and Asami sometimes couldn’t believe her family was complete. What they shared in days like this, an easy happiness that choked her on how good it felt, would be gone had Tonka not came back from that hospital. 

“Mom?” Tonka’s voice startled Asami, and she turned her face to clear a stray tear. 

Tonka knew the look in eyes as green as his. The faraway glance that told him his mother was back in that day. 

“You know that wasn’t your fault, right?” He doesn’t know how many times he had said that. How many times he reassured his mom, even after the months of treatment and his permanent limited lung. He never blamed Asami.

“I know.” Asami pulled him into a warm embrace, letting his sweet omega scent calm her. 

Every time she said it, it got easier to pronounce the lie. Asami blamed herself for that day, even in moments like this, when there was nothing but happiness surrounding them.

And a loud bark.

It was the only warning before a big warm paw, followed by a big warm tongue charged into Asami and Tonka and threw them down.

Korra helped Asami up, while Yumiko pinned Tonka down and they wrestled for a good minute before Asami cut it off with a short order — and then scolded Korra for encouraging the kids.

Happy days like this would follow, and Asami was forever grateful for them.

And she would learn, eventually, how to live with the guilt. 


	10. Be whatever you are (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is a lean, small alpha, but she can handle her omega very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Asami, Omega!Korra, Modern Day AU, College AU; 

The drive to the Beifongs wasn't long, for Asami’s relief. Her phone buzzed throughout the earlier meeting, but she had dutifully ignored it. Pulling up at the mansion for Opal’s party — and the young Beifong thought she wouldn't enjoy moving to Republic City — Asami finally checked her phone. There were three messages from Korra asking where she was and if she was going to take long to arrive. Asami frowned, because Korra rarely texted more than one message a day. Her frown was still in place when Mako greeted her by the front hall. 

"Asami!" He rushed at her, his shapely eyebrows frowned in worry. "Finally!" 

"What's going on?" she asked the other alpha. 

"There's some stupid—"

"Asami!"

Asami heard the gleefully voice from another old time friend, Mako's brother. "Korra’s looking for you!" Bolin engulfed her in a bear hug before letting her down. 

"I had to go to another of dad's meetings," she explained when Bolin let her breathe. Her formal attire—black skirt with a silky white blouse—was a sign that it had been an important meeting. 

"You are a business major after all." Bolin winked at her. 

“Minor…” Asami mumbled under her breath, since Mechanical Engineering was her major. She followed the brothers inside the house.

As they entered the large living room filled with half drunk college students, Asami looked for Korra, but there were too many bodies together to find her girlfriend's scent. 

"Have you seen—" She didn't finish her sentence, spotting Korra at the corner of the room. Her green eyes narrowed as she stepped through the crowd to go straight to Korra. There was a man leaning into her girlfriend and Asami hurried to reach her. 

When bored blue eyes met hers, relief rushed into Korra and she took a step away from the wall to hug Asami.

“What are you still doing here?” Mako, who had followed Asami, pointed at the alpha who was behind Korra. That sight had made Asami’s blood run hot, but she recomposed herself quickly. 

“You okay?” Asami asked against Korra’s hair, one eye watching as Mako bickered with the other male alpha. Korra nodded and replied quietly, “Can we just go?”

“You told me she wasn’t your girlfriend!” The strange alpha shot back at Mako, his breath stinking of alcohol. 

“Her girlfriend is here!” Mako spat back, and Bolin had to land a hand on his shoulder so they wouldn't start a fight.

“Who?” The alpha looked around to lock eyes with Asami, who still held Korra close. “Are you even an alpha?”

Asami grit her teeth, and Korra felt the grip on her waist tightening. 

“He’s not worth it,” Korra said, standing between Asami and the trouble maker. “Let’s just go.”

Asami nodded and pulled Korra with her, suddenly understanding why Korra had been texting her all night. 

“Right, I get it,” the drunk alpha said, voice smug. “You must be a shitty omega to stay with this bitch, what an excuse of an alpha.”

“Asami,” Korra warned when Asami stopped walking. “ _ Not _ worth it.”

By then, Bolin had to hold Mako back. 

“See?” the alpha continued, pleased that his comments had the desired effect. “She can’t even defend her omega. That means _ it’s _ not a good mate.” He laughed loudly, catching the attention of a few students that heard it above the music.

“Let’s go…” Korra was close to begging, one hand tight around Asami’s wrist. 

“You even take orders from your omega!” the man said in a guffaw. “What a bitch—”

Korra wasn’t fast enough to stop Asami’s arm as it turned in her hand to free itself and, in one swift move, landed a punch in the middle of the man’s face. A satisfied cracking made everyone around them gasp, and it took a fraction of a second for blood to pour, wetting the front of his shirt.

“Shit,” Mako said as he watched the insulting man fall backwards like a discarded potato sack. Out like a light. “Opal will hate this.”

“Let’s go!” Asami, ignoring the stares, grabbed Korra’s hand and pulled her out of the house. Korra was too shocked to move and followed with wide eyes.

Asami never fought; Korra had never seen Asami react like that. Though Korra had to admit that it was a little hot. Careless, but hot. 

Asami guided Korra to the car and drove away. They drove in silence for a while.

Asami’s hands trembled in concealed anger whilst she shifted gears. Korra saw the red marks on the normally pale knuckles and gulped. 

“Do you think that?” Asami said without taking her eyes off the road. Korra frowned, unsure. “Do you think he’s right?” Green eyes flashed at Korra. “Do you think I’m not… enough of an alpha for you?”

It dawned on Korra with the strength of a freezing breath, like a deep burn to her lungs. Asami wasn’t angry. She was insecure.

“Asami…” Korra blinked, and her hesitance made Asami grip the steering wheel harder. She relaxed when Korra moved closer to lay her hand over hers. “That guy’s an asshole. He has no idea what being an alpha means. I do.”

Asami pulled over at her apartment parking lot, and only then met Korra’s blue, pleading eyes.

“I do,” Korra repeated and placed her hands on Asami’s face. “You’re the best alpha I know. I’m so lucky.” She smiled, pecking Asami’s lips. 

A long minute of silence filled the car, and soft rain started to fall outside. Korra shivered in the growing cold and that snapped Asami out of her thoughts.

“I hold back,” she said. Korra tried to look her in the eyes, but Asami kept them downwards. “I hold back my instincts because I believe I’m more than just a primal animal.” Asami bit her lip a moment. “I like to think I’m above that, but honestly…” She gathered her courage to look into Korra’s icy stare. “I’m not.”

Korra leaned closer, bumping their noses. “Do you hold back with me?”

Asami took in a sharp breath, teeth closing on her lower lip. She nodded.

Korra frowned in both surprise and disappointment. Rain fell harder around them, the spring storm’s fat drops clashing loudly against the windows. Korra swallowed the lump in her throat. “Would you stop holding back if I asked you to?”

Asami felt each word as a soft exhale on her skin. She closed her eyes, resting her forehead against Korra’s. 

“Asami?” Korra insisted. They knew their relationship would be at risk depending on Asami’s answer. 

“Do you want me to let go?” 

Korra smiled at Asami’s pleading tone, kissing her cheek. 

“I want you to be yourself with me. Don’t hold back. Be whoever you are,” she whispered, her low voice almost drowned out by the rain.

Asami’s hand trembled when she cupped Korra’s face and pulled her for a long, deep kiss. Asami nodded once they parted.

In the dim light of the parking lot and far away thunder, Korra saw Asami’s green eyes begin to dilate. 

Korra swallowed the dry lump on her throat when she realized she might have released a well guarded, captive animal.

Asami’s alpha instincts.

Asami met her in another kiss. It wasn’t the wildness Korra expected, but firm, an exploring tongue searching every corner of her mouth. Asami pressed further, straddling Korra — being a lean alpha had its advantages after all. 

Korra felt Asami’s weight on her lap, grinding their hips together. Asami never broke the kiss and swallowed Korra’s gasps when she felt the growing erection between them, which her skirt did nothing to hide.

Rain fell mercilessly around them, so no curious passerby would have heard Korra’s moan when Asami found her neck with teeth and tongue. Pearly teeth closed in a bruising bite around Korra’s neck, but instead of pain, what made Korra throb was arousal. 

“Let’s go upstairs,” Korra breathed against Asami’s hair, the jasmine scent of her shampoo assaulting her nose as ink black hair covered her face. Asami responded with a lighter bite to a tanned, trembling jaw. A low, guttural sound escaped Asami, opposite to the silky voice Korra expected. Though as clear as Asami’s voice, Korra understood. The omega wouldn't call the rules tonight. Asami would decide when they would go upstairs or if it would happen at all. The idea of a wild fuck in Asami’s sport car made Korra clench with need. Asami chose that moment to thrust against her, and even through the fabric of their clothing, they felt each other’s arousal.

“Please,” Korra begged, but she wasn’t sure what for. Another vibrating growl resounded from Asami’s body and she pushed back from Korra. She brought Korra’s lip between her teeth until it wouldn’t stretch anymore, licking her own lips at Korra’s surprised yelp. 

Korra saw Asami’s eyes and shivered in excitement and apprehension. A thin emerald circle surrounded a pool of blackness. Whatever Asami always held back was free now.

Without warning, Asami opened the door haphazardly and pulled Korra out in the rain with her. Asami kicked the door closed and held Korra’s hand in a tight grip while she guided them to the building. The apartment was on the second floor, and it was a real challenge for Korra to follow the eager alpha with her soaked boots. Asami lost her patience. Korra couldn’t help but shriek when Asami lifted her bridal style in one fast motion. She carried Korra with labored breathing until they were in front of her apartment. 

When her feet met the ground, Korra couldn't help but laugh. Asami carrying her had been fun. Surprisingly, Asami laughed with her, the clear sound filling the apartment as she pulled Korra in with her. Their lips locked and Korra felt Asami smile against her. It relieved Korra that even if Asami was acting on pure instinct, she was still her Asami.

“I love you,” Asami mumbled into Korra’s ear, leaning down to cover her neck with kisses. Korra nodded, and when she opened her mouth to reply, Asami closed her lips around an exposed shoulder and all Korra managed was a moan. Asami seemed satisfied, pulling Korra’s blouse over her torso until she raised her arms. Once the blouse was out of the way, a soaked white bra was everything between Asami and her girlfriend’s breasts. Seeing the husky nipples through the wet cloth, Asami’s pupils extended again, and Korra didn’t know if she shivered from the cold or the hungry stare focused on her body.

Asami pulled back suddenly, a gush of air filling the space between them. Korra didn’t have much time to wonder why; it took Asami seconds to throw off her blouse, skirt and bra in fast swings of her hips. Her red underwear remained, stretched by her erection. Korra admired her alpha, defined muscles under smooth, ivory skin. The tip of Asami’s cock had escaped the confines of her panties and already glistened with wetness pooling at the head. Korra ached at the sight. 

She felt Asami’s arms firmly around her thighs and understood, raising both legs to lock behind Asami’s lower back. Korra enjoyed being carried by Asami and made a mental note to request it more often. 

Asami found her bedroom and lowered Korra on the bed. Korra didn’t laugh this time. She shifted her hips to help the eager hands pulling at her jeans, and it brought her underwear along too, and discarded them to the side.

Asami kicked off her own panties, freeing her full, hard erection and grumbling at the sensitivity when Korra sneaked a hand to pump her. Asami closed her eyes at the pleasure growing in her abdomen, but grunted and guided Korra’s hand away once it started to become too much. 

Korra smirked and spread her legs, exposing her neck in a clear sign of submission. Asami held her chin and turned Korra’s face to look deep into her eyes.

“I want you to watch,” she said, voice heavy with a mix of lust and authority. “Watch me.” There was no other option but obey. “Watch me fuck you.” 

Korra’s dry mouth was engulfed in a searing kiss, more teeth and tongue than caress. Asami parted Korra’s trembling legs wider, using her fingers to tease her. Moaning, Korra braced herself in Asami’s shoulders, fingers digging into pale skin. Asami pulled Korra closer by her hips and knelt on the bed, knees balancing on the mattress before lowering to meet Kora’s body. She aligned herself with Korra’s entrance, the slit dripping with slickness. With one hand between them and the other next to Korra’s head, Asami pushed inside until tight, silky walls welcomed her halfway in. 

Korra moaned her protest when Asami stopped, brows furrowed over her closed eyes. When pleading blue eyes snapped open, Asami’s face was mere inches from her. 

“Watch,” Asami repeated. 

A new shiver of arousal went down Korra’s spine and she focused on Asami’s face, jaw going slack when the alpha thrusted until their hips met. Asami herself couldn’t keep their stare contest and shook her head under the feeling of having Korra surrounding her in every way: her taste, smell, and sounds overwhelming her. The next time their eyes met, Korra had a small smile that faltered after each hard thrust Asami completed. 

It wasn’t the usual rhythm they shared, but Korra welcomed the change. The raw passion Asami offered gave them a new kind of connection; every slap of their bodies meeting harshly brought them emotionally closer. 

Asami lifted one of Korra’s legs to deepen the penetration, going as far as the silky walls would allow. Korra released a strangled yelp each time Asami’s cock hit the most sensitive spot inside her. Nails scratched bronze skin and Korra understood the request, lidded eyes searching for Asami’s face. 

They wouldn’t last like this. Not with how they danced together above the thick mattress; not with the smell of rain and sex in the room. The heavy drops splashing against the window did a poor job to cover their raspy breathing and long, desperate moans.

Korra would fall first. She had been on the edge since watching Asami’s inner alpha release itself, the alpha pheromones doing wonders to help her reach her peak. She tried to warn Asami, to say something, but it turned out to be unnecessary. Pale, strong arms flexed so Asami would be above her body as Korra shuddered, releasing a last whimper before she collapsed. Asami held her close and helped her ride it out, doing her best not to break their rhythm. Korra couldn’t keep her eyes open, but felt Asami’s stare as she released in a hard orgasm, feeling the warmth between their bodies increasing. 

She didn’t have time to recover. Korra had barely come down from her high when Asami resumed her punishing pace. If she kept that up, Korra would face another orgasm, though she wasn’t sure her body was ready for another one. She felt ready to pass out. 

Asami quickened her thrusts and breathing, wide, hungry eyes still watching Korra. Realization hit the omega before her second climax; Asami would come. And she would knot.

“Fuck,” Korra mumbled, already feeling the beginning of a swell inside her. “Asami, ‘Sami…” she tried to say, but the alpha tightened her grip on her hips and shoulder. “‘Sami, don’t knot,” she whispered between a groan as Asami hit her g-spot again. 

They had never knotted, since children weren’t a priority to their current lives. But they never had sex like this. Not with this intensity, not with …

_ Fuck it _ . Korra couldn’t form more words as the promised second orgasm washed over her, and this time, the way Asami moaned her name told her she would be following soon.

Korra almost missed it when her eyes closed in pleasure, but the burning pressure inside her vanished and the next thing she saw was Asami pulling back. 

She opened her eyes from her high to one of the sexiest scenes she had ever seen—and would cherish for a long time. 

Asami managed to pull out so they wouldn’t knot, one hand balancing next to Korra’s shoulder and the other furiously pumping her hard member. Korra saw the knot forming at the base, and the pale hand squeezing it made her mouth water. She looked up to find jade eyes locked on her, drinking in Korra as her last sight before coming. 

Finally, with a primal groan that raised all the hairs on Korra’s body, Asami leaned above her to release in thick, hot waves. 

Shaking her haze away, Korra sneaked a hand down to help pressing on Asami’s full knot, taking all her alpha could offer. 

Watching her come tainting Korra’s torso, breasts and belly made Asami moan again, a tired whimper escaping as more sprung free until she fell over Korra in a messed heap.

They didn’t speak for long minutes. Rain overcame heavy breathing in volume, and sore muscles remembered how to move again.

“You okay?” Korra asked when she felt Asami’s breathing even.

“Yeah.” Came a tired reply between the wild, black mane tucked next to Korra’s neck. “Give me a second and I’ll move.”

“You don’t need to.” Korra meant it. Asami’s weight comforted her. 

It took Korra ten minutes to realize Asami had fallen asleep. Her small, almost delicate snoring gave her away.

“Unbelievable,” Korra chuckled to herself.

How Asami could change from the wildest lion to the cutest kitten amazed Korra. 

She could not have asked for a better alpha.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go :)


	11. Purring (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Korra, Omega!Asami, Parents, Kid, Baby, Fluff please.

Sunlight shone through the windows. Heavy fog surrounded the Sato Estate, announcing another autumn morning. Birds celebrated another day, breaking the reminiscent night silence.

Asami’s socked feet walked down the large corridor, heading to the nursery. She yawned, stretching her long arms and stopped, silent, at the open door.

Yumiko was a few weeks old and already had proven to be a loud baby. Asami had blamed that on Korra, because the alpha was anything but quiet. One thing that calmed Yumiko was Asami’s purring, a light sound that vibrated in the omega’s chest. This morning though, what calmed little Yumiko wasn’t Asami.

Korra held their precious daughter bundled up in a blue blanket against her chest, Yumiko’s little head resting under Korra’s chin and her legs doubled over Korra’s breasts.

As an alpha, Korra had yet to purr, and it wasn’t coming easy for their first child. An alpha’s purring had the purpose to calm their offspring if the omega wasn’t around, usually with a deeper sense of protection. 

Asami smiled as Korra caressed Yumiko’s silky, black hair, a soft purr echoing from her broad chest. Yumiko’s blue eyes closed at the sound, her movements slowing until she stilled in the safety of her sire’s arms. 

The purring didn’t stop until Korra took a deep breath. She froze the moment Asami sneaked her arms around her, resting her chin on the shoulder closer to Yumiko. Korra felt her cheeks burn, but didn’t say anything, taking another deep breath to welcome her wife’s closeness. Asami kissed the top of Yumiko’s head.

“Do it again,” Asami asked, turning her head to kiss Korra’s cheek. 

“She’s already asleep.” Korra searched Asami’s face for a moment. 

“I like it too,” Asami insisted, nudging Korra’s cheek with her nose. Korra would only purr if completely relaxed, so Asami insisted with a peck to the sun kissed skin. “Please.”

Korra took another deep breath, adjusting her hold on Yumiko and leaning back to feel Asami’s chest pressed to her body. She exhaled, her hold on Yumiko a little tighter as the soft vibrations started, spreading to both Yumiko and Asami. 

Asami smiled, pulling Korra closer. 

“I like hearing you too,” Korra confessed after a minute. 

“Good. You’re supposed to,” Asami joked and pulled back to allow Korra to place Yumiko on her crib. Asami kissed Yumiko’s head once more before following Korra out of the room. 

She grabbed Korra’s hand and they met for a chaste kiss that grew into a comforting hug. 

Korra adjusted her ear to be against Asami’s chest in a silent request. After a chuckle, Asami cleared her throat to let her voice low and tremble with the soothing tone. 

“I love you,” Korra said as the vibrations took over her own body.

“Love you too.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
